


The Smell Of...

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Sort Of, really bad I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Harry's Amortentia





	The Smell Of...

The musty, distinct smell of the Hogwarts entrance hall, the barely-there of his first Firebolt, the familiar, lemony kitchen of the Burrow, the buzzing, delicious taste of pure magic, and the long-gone scent of Cedric he had loved and lost in only his fourth year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, world. It had to be done.


End file.
